


Movie Night

by birdflashshipper (kateshines), jarith



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Coming Out, Damijon - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Jondami, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Movie Night, Sexual Content, Slash, Smut, Super Sons - Freeform, non-established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateshines/pseuds/birdflashshipper, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarith/pseuds/jarith
Summary: The boys have a movie night. Things get steamy.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a roleplay that I (Kateshines) and my wonderful partner (Jarith) did for my birthday. <3 I have wanted to break into the DamiJon tag for quite a while, as they are my absolute favorite pairing, but I was always so nervous about writing for them because I just love them SO much. 
> 
> Find me on Twitter (@birdsgoflying) if you love DamiJon; I'd love to scream about this pairing with you!
> 
> NOTE: Both of the boys are of age in this fic.

Damian and Jon had grown close over the years. While at first they viewed their forced friendship to be purely tactical, after a while, they had grown on each other. These days, Damian was spending more time patrolling with Jon than with any of the members of the bat-clan. 

They had taken to trading off patrolling in each other’s respective cities – three nights of the week, they patrol in Gotham; three nights of the week, they patrol in Metropolis. They had gotten so good that most rogues who see the two patrolling Gotham end up giving up and going home, only to try again on a night that the duo is in Metropolis instead. They would rather face Batman himself than the perfected Robin and his Kryptonian partner. 

They were a certain favorite amongst some of the rogues though. Harley Quinn had given them the nickname “Power Pair”, and had taken to making kissy noises at them whenever she crossed their path. At first, it made them nervous. She never attacked them though; she had mellowed out quite a bit since she had become romantically involved with Poison Ivy. They were wary of her up until the point when the Joker had taken Jon hostage and Harley Quinn walked right into his hideout, shot him in the leg and carried Jon back to the safety of Damian’s arms. After that, the boys even began to look forward to seeing her on their escapades around the city. 

Their patrols became more lighthearted after that. Less darkness and gloom, more quips and friendly rivalry. It suited them both just fine. By this point, Damian and Jon had gotten working together down to a science. They operated seamlessly, predicting each other’s moves and watching each other’s backs. And soon, their friendship was no longer purely tactical. They had – begrudgingly, in Damian’s case – become best friends. Jon softened Damian’s hard edges, and Damian gave Jon a steely edge when necessary. Even on their worst days, they brought out the best in each other. They balanced each other out. It was like they were made for each other. 

  
On this particular night, they were in Gotham. 

Damian flipped out of reach of the thug just in time to avoid the crowbar swinging past him. "Too slow," he quipped with a chuckle. "You will have to do better than that. I'm no Jason Todd." 

Jon just rolled his eyes. "You've _got_ to stop making that joke every time you come up against someone with a crowbar," Jon sighed; “it just upsets your brother that he didn’t get to make the joke first.” He flew out of the way of a bullet aimed at him by another rogue. "Please tell me you got a better movie than last time. _Cabin in the Woods_ was terrible." 

"That's what makes it such a cinematic masterpiece," Damian snarked. "I expect better from you, Kent. Though I shouldn't - you _are_ the one who picked _Fool's Gold_ for our last movie night." 

“Fool’s gold was a fantastic movie!” 

“Say that with a straight face, Kent, I dare you.” 

The comment earned a smirk aimed in Damian’s direction. This kind of banter had become standard fare for the two of them. Their rivalry which was once bitter and jaded had evolved into a friendly back-and-forth over the past few years. 

Jon aimed a heat vision beam at a thug attempting to run away from the duo. "Looking good, Superboy," Damian called over to him - he had recently mastered its use, thanks to Damian's thorough tutelage. 

Jon didn't only get a grip on this ability - in the past few years he had grown into his Kryptonian legacy; he had learned how to fly, he could see through walls, he could pick out Damian’s heartbeat from across the globe and his skin became almost impenetrable. 

The last thug hit the ground with a dull thud after his face met with Damian's boots. “Movie night at the manor?” 

"You remember I still have to study for my math test, right?" Jon asked as he surveyed the immediate area for any additional assailants. 

"Tt. If you'd let me help you cheat like I keep telling you to, we wouldn't have this problem." He kicked the man he had just taken down once in the shoulder for good measure, and Jon gave him a _look_. "What?" Damian retorted with a grin. "Just making sure he's unconscious." 

Jon just rolled his eyes and suppressed a grin. Some things never change. 

"Anyway, I picked a fantastic move for us to watch. Very edgy. It's about Allen Ginsberg, William Borroughs and Jack Kerouac. You are reading Kerouac now in your literature class, correct? I thought it would be a good subject. You can even call it studying." 

"How will Kerouac or Ginsberg or anything in this movie help me get an A on my _math_ test tomorrow?" Jon raised an eyebrow, suppressing a sigh. It was absolutely useless to argue with Damian, he knew this, and if he was honest, he would rather watch a movie with him than study for a test. He loved their movie nights. 

While they were talking, Jon helped his partner to tie up all of the bad guys they had caught during that patrol. Their usual routine after taking out a gang like this was to tie them up, leave them in a pile and give an anonymous tip to the local police department - today it was GCPD. 

Damian smirked, knowing he had won their 'argument'. "You will do adequately on your math test. Your knowledge on the subject is sufficient. We have more pressing matters to attend to." 

"Kerouac?", Jon asked, shaking his head with a smile. He knew he had lost. 

"Among other men of note, yes. They had a writer's circle. They were very... intimate." 

The way Damian said the word ‘intimate’ made Jon pause while picking up one of the unconscious thugs from the ground. They were intimate? Like, with each other? Sexually? Jon assumed they were all men, so that meant... He felt his face warming up a little therefore he glanced away quickly. "Why did you pick this movie if you already saw it? Won't you be bored?" 

The only reason Jon could see Damian’s blushed response is because he had known him for so long. To the average person, the slight flush in his heated cheeks was unnoticeable. He didn’t even need his x-ray vision to see that blood was flowing to Damian’s face. 

"It will be good background knowledge to have when studying the works of Kerouac and his companions. Understanding where your subject is coming from is paramount, Kent." He finished cinching some zip ties around a thug's wrist and dropped him to the ground. He then tactfully changed the subject, avoiding Jon's eyes. "Do you want to make the call to GCPD or should I?" 

He pulled out his phone and hit speed dial 3, and as Jon spoke with the GCPD Damian watched him carefully. His cheeks held a slight flush. It hadn’t even disappeared by the time he gave the address to the authorities and he kept avoiding the eye contact with Damian until the phone call ended. Which wouldn't have been any behavior of note if it were anyone else, but Jon couldn't mask his feelings and reactions in front of Damian Wayne even if his life depended on it. 

Mercifully, Damian didn’t comment on it. “Ready to go?” 

"If you hop on my back, we can get back faster," the younger offered gracelessly as they walked out of their little crime scene. 

Damian’s heart stilled at the offer; they hadn’t done that since they were kids, and he was wary of having his body pressed that closely to Jon's - but he couldn't deny the younger's logic. It _would_ be much faster. And he couldn’t say that the thought didn’t thrill him a little. 

He made a show of grumbling though. “Fine.” Jon knelt down to allow him easy access and he climbed onto Jon's back, looping his arms around his neck. He murmured into Jon's ear, "Back to the manor?" 

Under him the other shuddered; Damian's breath was burning from the close proximity and his voice was deep with something Jon couldn’t quite place. He couldn’t say why, but it affected him. In the end he nodded, bending his knees and holding onto Damian's thighs to secure him, he jumped into the air. It took him a few seconds to figure out which direction they needed to go, but after that it took mere minutes to get back. 

Damian attempted to keep his body as far away from the younger's as possible - his pelvis was currently pressed right above the swell of Jon's tight ass. If he was only a couple inches lower, Damian's cock could be pressed against the crease between his cheeks. He felt all of his blood rushing south and prayed that Jon wouldn't notice his growing erection. He cursed himself for not wearing a cup that day. Mercifully, they arrived without Jon commenting on the very obvious boner pressed into his lower back. 

Damian dismounted and kept his hood over his head, hoping to mask the blush on his face. Why had he thought _Kill Your Darlings_ would be a good idea?! He wasn't sure he could keep his composure through the whole movie. 

Damian popped some popcorn and pulled the DVD from the family's vast library, then met Jon back upstairs in his room. Soon, they were both under a large pile of covers and pushing fistfuls of popcorn in their mouths as the opening credits rolled. 

It was clearly one of those movies that Damian loved, with a lot of art and hidden messages and even though it wasn’t usually Jon's cup of tea, he found himself getting interested. Pushing another handful of popcorn into his mouth, became pretty self-aware the moment the two main characters, two _men_ , started kissing. Those little hidden thoughts sometimes he had late at night in the protection of his room about the boy next to him were becoming pretty inescapable. 

He actually had to lower his eyes for a moment. _Come on, Jon, this is just kissing, nothing you haven't seen already_ , he told himself. 

Damian shuffled awkwardly in his seat, eyeing Jon's reactions out of the corner of his eye. The boy was fairly easy to read. His body language was tight and pulled in upon himself, and his face was flushed. His eyes darted around, as if avoiding the screen. He looked embarrassed, maybe even uncomfortable. 

Damian wasn't one to overthink a situation. He knew Jon being uncomfortable with it could only mean one of two things - either he was disgusted with displays of homosexuality, or, he was aroused by it and was embarrassed by his own arousal. 

Damian decided to tactfully test the waters. 

"It seems unjust to imprison a man just for the gender that he prefers, does it not? It is an offense without a victim. There are much better uses of the empty jail cells." 

It definitely counted a good sign that Jon nodded a little, his eyes still not focusing on the screen or turning towards Damian. "Y-yeah... I mean, I don't know why it bothers others so much. It doesn't affect you, does it? Everyone deserves to be happy," he murmured. He just felt his partner was staring at him and it made him squirm a little. 

"It affects me," Damian said quietly. So quietly that Jon almost didn't hear him, but he did, and the words were burned into his mind. _It affects me._

Jon turned from the TV screen to face Damian. "What d'ya mean?" 

The older man sighed, gaze dropping to his clenched hands in his lap. "Jon, I... I hope this doesn't scare you away, but... I've come to realize that I am... different." 

Jon smiled wryly and bit back a comment, and upon seeing his grin, Damian couldn't help but smile a little in return. "I mean, aside from the obvious. I... I thought when I hit adolescence that my lack of interest in females was due to my extensive training and focus on completing the mission. Now... I do not believe that is why I am not interested in women." 

Jon needed a few seconds to process what Damian meant, and after his meaning became clear, he was extremely happy that he was the only one who could hear heartbeats - because his heart definitely jumped into a race. 

He hastily turned towards Damian, feeling excitement rushing through him. "You mean... You’re gay?" Jon asked, his voice betraying his excitement. The fact his friend was opening to him like this was already a miracle, and if he was implying what he thought he was implying, then... 

"Yes," Damian confirmed hesitantly. "I believe I am." 

Jon's heart thundered and his lips parted slightly in shock, and a flush made its way back to his cheeks. They were both completely ignoring the movie at that point. "How long... how long have you known?" 

"Two years," Damian replied quietly. Jon nodded silently, processing everything. Impatient and anxious, Damian pressed on. "What are your thoughts on the matter?" 

The question found him speechless; he suddenly didn't know what to say, or how to say it. But he didn't want Damian to push him away, so he started putting his confusing thoughts into words. 

"I... I'm happy for you? I'm happy you could..." Why was this so hard?! Jon grunted in frustration, scratching his head. “I’m happy you told me, I…” he sighed. "I feel... things… for you," he admitted. "Good things. Not the I-want-to-strangle-you kind of feelings like I got when we first met, but... good things. Really good things. I just wasn't sure. Because, you are... you know… _you_. Robin. And Gotham’s youngest Wayne boy, basically worshipped by the press, and I'm… just a country boy." 

Damian frowned. "You're not just a country boy, Kent. You're _Superboy_. That’s not a small thing to be.” He shakes his head as if to shake off the thought of Jon ever being ‘just’ anything. "These... things that you feel for me. What... how do you feel? Because I might..." he flushed red. "I might... be in a similar predicament." 

Jon frowned in concentration. The movie's noise in the background was distracting and made it harder to focus, but he was sure about one thing. "I feel I don't want to leave your side. I feel... the need to be close to you." Again, he was avoiding Damian's eyes. "I don't know what I am, Damian. Gay, or… or what. I just know you matters me more and in a... different way than anyone else I know." 

Damian swallowed thickly and licked his lips. He noticed the way Jon's eyes followed the movement of his tongue. It sent blood rushing downward, just as it does when he imagines Kent in more... compromising... positions, when he's alone in the solitude of his bed and allows his thoughts to wander. 

"You... you fill my thoughts in a similar manner. In a way that nobody before has. I feel strong affection for my father and for Grayson, and I have felt such affection with Maya and Colin. But... I feel differently towards you. The thoughts I have of you are more... passionate." His face was flushed red. "What do your thoughts of me consist of?" 

The younger boy's thoughts was rushing in his head. Damian had _passionate_ thoughts of him? What did passionate mean? Did it mean what Jon thought it meant? His glance flickered towards the screen and the still ongoing movie, then he turned his attention back to the other in front of him. He'd never seen him like this before; cheeks red and slight embarrassment pouring off of him. Jon, after reminding himself that he was pretty much invincible and it didn't seem like Damian was hiding a piece of kryptonite in his pocket at the moment, squatted closer to him, gently placing a hand on his knee. All of sudden Damian was staring back at him, almost making Jon changing his mind - but only almost. 

He swallowed the gulp of nervousness down. "I think I want you to act on those thoughts." 

The hand on his knee burned Damian. The touch was just too close, too intimate. He felt himself lose his grip on his sanity just a little at the touch. Damian looked uncharacteristically vulnerable in that moment. He took in a shaky breath. "Are you sure?" His response was a silent, wide-eyed nod. "Because I think I want to kiss you." 

Jon just blushed prettily. "I think I want to kiss you too." 

Damian was the first to lean forward, brushing Jon's soft, pale cheek with the palm of his hand. Jon leaned slightly into the touch, eyes half-lidded at the way it made his cheek tingle pleasantly. Damian's lips parted slightly at seeing Jon's eyelashes flutter. He never thought he’d have him like this. 

With that last thought, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Jon's in a chaste kiss. 

It was such a soft and shy action that Jon didn't expect it. He obviously knew Damian was capable of being gentle - he had seen him with his dog, his cow, Goliath and other animals, but he'd never experienced this gentleness himself - or seen it put towards any other human entity. It made his lips curl into a smile and put his free hand tentatively on Damian's shoulder. When the older pulled back a little, Jon kept the smile on his face. 

"That was nice," he breathed, trying to sound as reassuring as possible. He wanted to calm Damian, show him that he truly wanted this. Not that he would know the difference between a good kiss or a bad kiss. He didn't have much experience to be honest, between school and training and playing a superhero he didn't exactly have time for dates. 

Damian's flush deepened at the compliment, and he bit back the urge to run away or make a snide remark. He settled for a cocky comment. "Of course. I'm the best at everything I do." He was abruptly silenced when Jon's mouth met his again. 

His lips parted slightly, inviting Damian's to do the same. He obliged and their lips slid together, wet and warm. After a few moments of this, Damian decided to experiment and swiped the tip of his tongue against Jon's lower lip. Jon gasped, and Damian seized the opportunity to slide his tongue into Jon's mouth. 

For how sweet and chaste their first kiss had been, this was all passion and pent-up desire. Jon's mouth tasted like butter from the popcorn they had been devouring, and Damian didn't think he could ever look at popcorn the same way again. Or Jon’s lips, for that matter. Even though he hadn’t allowed himself to indulge in his fantasies about Jon often, they were nowhere near as good as the real thing. 

Jon, involuntarily sliding closer to the other boy on the couch, whimpered a little, his fingers squeezing Damian's shoulder and knee carefully. He didn't lose his common sense, he knew he could break Damian’s bones if he wasn’t careful, but... but everything felt so hot and nice and... He couldn't stop kissing him. Not even when his head started spinning from lack of oxygen. 

A small, involuntary whimper escaped Jon's mouth and it sent violent shivers down Damian's spine. He had never heard such a beautiful sound come from the younger boy, and he wasn't sure of much when it came to his ability to form relationships, but he was absolutely certain that he wanted to keep making Jon make that sound over and over and over. 

Instinct took over and he pulled Jon closer, settling him practically in his lap. It made their chests press together, Damian's head tilt back in order to not lose the contact between their lips, and his arms wrapped around Jon's slim body while the other boy let his fingers run through Damian's black hair. 

The younger was the first to actually break the kiss for a moment. He was panting hard, his cheeks flushed and his eyes shining as he looked down at Damian. "Do you... do you want to keep... going?" he asked shyly. His hands burned in the need of touch his partner's body, to have some skin to skin contact with him. 

Damian pursed his lips and took in a shaky breath, staring up into Jon’s eyes. “I do,” he answered, clearly struggling to keep himself steady. “What do you… what do you want, Jon?” 

The way Damian murmured his name sent electricity down his spine and a jolt through Jon’s cock. “I want… I want all of you,” he breathed out in reply, his bright eyes darting across Damian’s face. “Everything you have to offer. As much as you want to give. I want it all.” 

Damian didn’t hesitate for a moment longer. He took him by the shoulders and yanked him in closer, crushing his lips against Jon’s and letting out an involuntary moan as a wet, hot tongue began to probe his mouth. 

What experience Jon lacked, he made up with enthusiasm: every time Damian gasped for air, he was there to push his tongue inside, curl it around Damian's and swallow every hoarse moan the boy made, making both of them shake. All reason left Jon’s mind as the passion built up inside of him. He pushed the older down onto the bed, crawling above him and grinding his hips down. 

A little surprised whimper left Jon's lips when he felt something hard against his ass. He stared down at Damian with huge, curious eyes. "Ohh... Damian, I--" He didn't know how to finish the sentence, so instead he repeated his action – grinding down on Damian’s pelvis – to get that exhilarating shock of feeling again. 

Damian let out a low moan at the friction between their bodies. It felt incredible. Fireworks went off inside his head and he panted for air when Jon pulled back, gasping in a breath of his own. 

“Oh, _Jon_ , do that again,” Damian pleaded, and Jon felt himself growing near some mysterious edge at hearing Damian beg for him. Robin, boy wonder, pleading for him… it was almost too much for his already oxygen-deprived brain to process. Even in his wildest fantasies, he never imagined Damian could make a sound quite like _that_. 

He growled slightly and snatched up Damian’s wrists to pin them above his head, pressing his chest up against Damian’s, coaxing another moan from the older boy at the increased friction. Jon grinded his ass down against Damian’s painfully obvious erection as he mapped out his mouth with his tongue. 

They were both still fully clothed yet the whole situation felt very intimate that they could have been naked - they should have been, a small part of Jon's brain whispered – while his other hand wandered down to slide under the boy's shirt, _finally_ touching bare skin. 

Damian's body reacted immediately, jerking violently in the grip of the other and sucking on Jon's tongue as the younger's fingertips discovered his scar covered upper body. 

"Damian, _Damian_ ," Jon murmured in pleasure, kept repeating the boy's name. " _Oh_ , you..." He rocked his hips forward, and this time Damian could feel his erection against his flat stomach too. 

Damian wriggled one wrist loose from Jon's grasp and reached up to cup Jon's taught ass and give it a squeeze. Jon cried out in pleasure and threw his head back, eyes rolling back in ecstasy. Damian smirked and decided he wanted to hear that sound again. Over, and over, and over. He cocked an eyebrow up at Jon and suddenly the younger man was crying out again as Damian palmed against his clothed cock. 

It was something Jon had never felt before and it quickly pushed everything aside inside him - his hold on Damian's hand absolutely loosened, and pressing his slightly sweaty forehead into his shoulder he kept whining and trembling. A warmness grew in his stomach that he couldn't explain and Damian didn't stop touching him _there_ and it scared Jon how much he just wanted to thrust into his palm for more. His voice was raspy when he started mumbling. "Damian, please... Please, it's s-so good. I'm never... This is... Damian, don't stop, _please_..." 

Damian's breath hitched and his heart pounded at hearing those whimpered words. "Have you ever done this before, Jon?" The other boy shook his head, sending his shaggy locks flying around his head. "Not even by yourself?" 

His blush and bashful look spoke volumes. "H-have you?" 

"I've touched myself thinking of you many times, Jon," he murmured quietly, then palmed at him again. He took the zipper of Jon’s jeans between two fingers and pulled on it, looking up to Jon questioningly. "May I?" 

Jon's eyes widened impossibly large, and while he frantically nodded he tried to force his heartbeat to slow or risk his heart exploding at thinking of what Damian had just said. He touched himself thinking of Jon... _many times_. It was so unbelievable. 

Jon's train of thought was cut when the other successfully tugged down the zipper and carefully wriggled the jeans down a bit over Jon's skinny hips to reveal a part of his blue briefs and that happy trail that led towards very exciting fields. 

"Oh. _Ohhh._ " Jon keened when this time Damian's hand touched him through his underwear – which was much thinner than his jeans. It was so much more sensation. Jon could feel the warmth of Damian’s hand through the thin cloth. Almost nothing stood between skin-on-skin contact. The thought sent his mind reeling. 

Damian's head swam at Jon's raw reaction. He had imagined doing this so many times as he frantically gripped his own cock to spill into his fist with a cry of Jon's name, but he never imagined it would be this _beautiful_ to watch him fall apart... to be the one _taking_ him apart. His cock throbbed with need. 

"Breathe, Jon," he murmured gently. "I've got you. I'm going to take care of you." 

The purr of his name off Damian's lips sent another jolt of pleasure down his spine, and he let out a choked cry as Damian slipped his thumb underneath his boxers and experimentally swiped the pad of his finger against Jon's cock. Skin-on-skin contact. _Delicious_. 

It was slick with pre-cum. Damian's mouth watered. 

They had barely gotten under the clothes and Jon was already so worked up. It absolutely amazed Damian. He obviously had theories about how Jon would react to his touches, what kind of lover he is, but this... the reality was better than anything he could have ever dreamed up. 

Jon's little moans kept coming and Damian didn't stop stroking the tip of his cock. Damian nudged him and guided him down until the young Kryptonian lay on his back on the bed. 

"Damian," Jon whispered between two rapid breaths. His cheeks were deep red, his eyes sparking wildly. "Damian, I need... I need you, I'm... touch me more, _please_..." 

Damian propped himself up on one elbow. "Just relax." He hooked his thumb inside Jon's boxers and tugged them down until his cock sprang free. "You've really never done this before? You've never even had an orgasm?" 

Jon shook his head, his chest rising and falling rapidly. "I-I have gotten hard before… when I let myself think about you, naked and in the shower and your muscles and… and I rub it sometimes b-but I never-" He gasped as he felt the pad of Damian's thumb nudging at the slit of his cock again. "I never really... ohgodohgod Damian, _please_..." 

Damian smirked and took the hardened length in one hand and began giving firm, steady strokes. Jon's whole body convulsed and he moaned loudly, and Damian was grateful that the rest of his family was on patrol because he KNEW they would have heard that. 

"Jon, I'm going to make you cum. All you need to do is relax and let me do the work. When you feel the pressure build up and you feel like you are going to burst, just let go and I will work you through it. I'm going to make you feel really, really good." 

Damian talked to him so softly and with such care in his voice that it occurred to Jon that maybe he was dreaming; Damian never talked to him like this. Even when he is not yelling at him or gifting him with sarcastic comments, he was confident and assertive - but now he was reassuring and kind and Jon started breathing heavily only from the tone, not to mention how he combed his hair and jerked him off at the same time. 

"Ohh-- Damian, I'm-- Nghh." His hips thrust up unwittingly and he felt shame spreading inside him. He was supposed to be stronger than this, even if he never felt something like the pleasure piled up in his lower stomach. He pressed his face against his partner's slim but muscular arm. "It's... I'm feeling... Damian, it's so s-strange," he breathed. 

Damian's breathing became more rapid as Jon's voice grew higher and more desperate. Damian felt embarrassingly close to getting off just by listening to Jon fall apart. "You look so beautiful like this, Jon. How does it feel? Tell me," he implored. 

The way Damian purred his name spurred him onward, and he whimpered and groaned at each steady stroke of his hand. He felt his hair sticking to his sweaty forehead, and a long, desperate whine left his mouth when he turned his head back and just watched how Damian's hand moved up and down on his glistening cock. 

Jon tossed his head back and groaned, feeling something clenching on his lower body inside him. "D-Damian, I'm... I think I'll... Oh, god, I don't-" His eyes were wide and he almost looked terrified as he experienced this new and strange series of sensations. 

Seeing the way his brows furrowed and the glint of fear in his eyes, Damian realized just how foreign this must be to him. He pulled back for a second and he felt a strong grip pull his wrist back to Jon’s cock. "Please don't stop Dami, oh god, I think I will die if you stop," he moaned. 

So, he resumed his movements. "Shhhhh, Jon, it's okay," he murmured. "Just let go. Relax into the feeling. It's going to feel so good..." 

Jon gasped aloud and whimpered, eyelids fluttering, but obeyed. He consciously relaxed his body the way Damian had taught him over the course of their training together - breathe in, hold for a moment, breathe out. 

But his relaxation was short lived. Damian's steady stream of encouragement and reassurance gave Jon shivers. The onslaught of sensations - Damian's calloused hand stroking his most intimate of areas, the blunt scrape of Damian’s nails on his scalp... it drove him crazy. Damian's other hand flitted up to slip under his shirt to run over his defined stomach and he ran his hand over each crevice, tracing the ridges with his fingers, and imagined himself kneeling over him, stroking his own cock until he spills over his fist and onto Jon's stomach, his cum pooling in the hardened valleys between the muscles. The thought was so forbidden, so dirty, so erotic and yet so stunningly _within his reach_ that he felt his balls tighten. And he hadn't even touched himself yet. Damian growled slightly and muttered " _Shit_ , Jon, I want to cum on your abs..." 

The moment that filthy sentence has left Damian's mouth, Jon gasped and shuddered from the top of his head to his toes, and his cock in the confident grip twitch and he came all over himself in short jets of warm, white liquid. Damian didn't stop, milking him and murmuring sweet little things into his temple, until Jon became a heavily panting, shaking and sobbing mess on his bed. 

Jon could feel something warm and sticky rolling down on his chest and stomach and before it could register in his brain that _it came out of him_ , a deep borderline possessive growl cut every thought in his head. 

Damian, letting the slowly softening and sensitive member go, reached over and cupped Jon's hot and flushed face with his sticky hand and leaned down to press their mouths together, sliding his tongue right into Jon's mouth who whimpered and perfectly melted under him. 

Damian assaulted Jon's mouth, tangling their tongues together and groaning as he pressed himself closer to the younger. His erection was painfully hard, and it demanded attention. 

Without breaking the kiss, Damian carefully pushed himself up to position himself above the younger and reached down to unzip his pants, grunting as the zipper's teeth scraped against his boxer-clad erection. He breathed a sigh of relief once he had slid his jeans down his hips to pool just below his waist, and his boxers soon followed. 

He palmed his cock greedily as he moaned into Jon's mouth. It was physically painful to hold himself back from cumming all over him right then and there, but he wanted to make this last. He wanted to see a bit more of Jon before he gave in and fell apart. 

He pulled off the kiss with a *pop* and sat up on his knees, straddling Jon's waist, and looked into his glazed eyes. "Jon, will you do something for me?" 

"Yes," he gasped hazily in response. 

"Will you take off your shirt?" 

The older could see his request caused a minor confusion; Jon's face was an open book, yet the boy hummed once before quickly grasping the hem of his shirt and with a little fight he managed to pull it over his torso, revealing his slender yet sculpted upper body for Damian’s desirous eyes. 

He grunted, speeding up his hand, jerking himself off with rough and fast tugs. 

"Dami..." Jon breathed, sliding his hands onto the other's thighs and blinking up at him in awe. He had never seen Damian quite like this – so raw and open before him. In the heat of battle things got raw, but not quite like _this_ \- Damian’s pupils were blown wide and his mouth was parted with desire, green eyes pouring over Jon’s body, his face, his eyes. 

Damian breathed heavily, his whole body aching for release. Half lidded green eyes darted downwards at hearing Jon moan out his name again, and when he saw Jon's expression - face flushed, eyes half-closed, whimpering involuntarily at the aftershocks of his very first proper orgasm, Damian lost it. He cried out Jon's name in a broken sob and Jon felt warm, sticky cum splash across his chest and abs, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from Damian's face. 

He just looked so... wrecked. Damian was usually reserved and closed off, but in the throes of passion, his face was an open book. A patchy blush marked his face, a small tear squeezed from his left eye, and unrestrained whimpers tumbled from between his parted lips. 

It made Jon smile in his post-orgasm bliss. He raised his hands even though they felt unusually heavy and as Damian leaned forward, he wrapped his arms around him to pull him against his chest. 

The squelching noise their bodies contact resulted with all that mess between them gave Jon a now-familiar tightening in his abdomen at feeling the sticky liquid spreading on him, mixing with his own. Feeling the warm chest press against his own and the hot breath on his neck gave him shivers. 

For a while, they were just breathing and listening to each other. As Jon's senses tardily cleared up, he started to feel embarrassment for some reason. He knew they just had sex. Or... something like that. And it felt very, very good. But thinking back, he was... so unexperienced. 

"Dami," he said quietly. He waited until an acknowledging grunt. "Did I do okay?" 

Damian felt as if he was floating in and out of consciousness. He had never in his life had such an intense orgasm. And with his long-time crush? It blew his mind. 

He realized that Jon was talking to him when he lazily opened his eyes and saw Jon's expectant look. "Huh?" 

Jon repeated the question, shame and anxiety painted across his face. "Did I... did I do ok? Are we... are we still friends?" 

Damian blinked at him, looking a little… hurt? "Jon, we can stay friends if you wish, but I would like to be more than that with you." 

The boy under him was staring, waiting for Damian to start smirking and making fun of Jon and how naïve he was, but... it didn't come. And when Damian kept looking at him all serious and patient, Jon bit his bottom lip in and nodded. “Do you?” 

“I thought I made that clear when I kissed you,” Damian said, confusion written across his face. 

Sadness didn’t suit him, Jon thought; he was so used to anger, haughtiness, smugness, and seriousness as Damian’s expression. Sadness just looked odd on his face. "I would like that, too," Jon quickly replied, wanting to wipe that sad look off his face. "So... so it means that we... we are boyfriends?" Jon felt a little bit stupid asking that question, especially taking into consideration that he was half naked and their soft cocks touched as Damian was lying on top of him. 

Damian couldn’t help but chuckle slightly at his juvenile terminology. He felt as if he was in junior high again. But if that’s what makes Jon happy, then he supposes it could be worse. “We are boyfriends,” Damian confirmed with a slight smile. 

Jon beamed up at him radiantly, every trace of anxiety gone from his face. “You really mean that? You want that?” 

“Yes, I do,” Damian admitted. “I have for a long time.” 

That happy expression turned into wonder, and those huge blue eyes just made him look absolutely innocent. It sent another jolt through Damian’s already-spent cock. 

"You never said anything. Or did you? And I didn't notice? Oh god, I bet you did and I just completely missed it, right?" he babbled. 

Damian chuckled in spite of himself. "No, I never did. I always wanted to, but I never had the courage." 

Jon's eyebrows rose in surprise. "I thought you weren't afraid of anything." 

Damian shuffled slightly, embarrassed, "Well. I suppose there are a few things that give me fear." 

Jon's smile widened as he wrapped his arms around Damian's neck and pulled him close enough so their noses could touch. 

"Do you know what it means that we are boyfriends?" 

"I suppose you require romantic gestures and such in the future," Damian added with sarcasm, his hand stroking Jon's come covered chest affectionately. 

"Only if you want to," the boy responded, pecking the other's cheek. "I promised mom that I'll bring home for introduction my first serious partner, so... I think I have to introduce you to my parents." 

Damian's hand stopped abruptly, and his face was pure shock. 

"They _know_ me, Jon. I've met them." 

"As Batman's sidekick, not as my boyfriend.” 

Damian’s lips thinned. He just found another thing he was afraid of. He had a lot of respect for Superman; he always had. But telling the Kryptonian that he is dating his son? That’s a terrifying thought. He was suddenly glad for the man’s strict no-killing policy. But if Jon asks for anything, he gives it. “If you wish to introduce me to them as your boyfriend, I will certainly go along with it,” he answered. “As I will also have to introduce you to my family as my boyfriend.” 

Jon visibly paled. “All of your brothers, too?” 

Damian smirked. “And Alfred.” 

This was going to be fun. 

It made Jon visibly swallow, then huff dramatically. 

"Okay... fine. Not exactly fair since you have threw bothers and your dad and Alfred, but okay. You start, though." Before Damian could answer, Jon yawned. "How about we get back to this tomorrow? I wanna cuddle with you and sleep." 

Damian gently pulled Jon’s clothes back onto his relaxed body, and did the same for himself, just in case someone should come into his room unannounced. Not that they would be able to _really_ hide anything from his more experienced father and older brothers; the smell of sex permeated the room. But at least this way, they wouldn’t see anything salacious. 

Then, he pulled the younger into his chest and they drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I based the movie choices on the first movies I could think of while writing this story.
> 
> Fool's Gold was the worst movie I've ever seen. I will never get those two hours of my life back. To this day, I am considering suing the movie company for my time spent watching that worthless piece of shit. Just seeing the cover of the movie sends me into a fit of rage.
> 
> And Cabin in the Woods is the best terrible movie I've ever seen. It's awful and some really fantastic gifs came out of it. The ending is strange to the point of being hilarious. I rewatch it when I need a laugh. Do yourself a favor and rent it. You won't be disappointed. Or, you will. Either way. It's an experience.


End file.
